Martha May Whovier
Martha May Whovier is a major character and the tritagonist in the live-action adaptation of Dr Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas. She was the love interest of The Grinch and Mayor Augustus Maywho. She was played by Christine Baranski as an adult while Landry Allbright played as an 8 year old Martha May. Her Story The Past In her childhood, Martha was the only one who was ever nice to the Grinch as he had a beard despite being only 8. She flirted with him by saying that she loved the colors of red and green, then caressed his face with her hand. This surprised The Grinch who decided to make a gift for her in reciprocation for her feelings to which he shared. The next day, when the Grinch presented his gift to Martha, the other classmates laughed and bullied him for shaving in an attempt to impress Martha. Before Martha could defend him from the ridicule, he destroyed the class Christmas decorations and then left in a rage and has lived on a mountain ever since and she had not seen him since, despite carrying those same feelings for him for many years from when she was a little girl. The Present As the years passed by, Martha grew up to become a sultry and beautiful woman. She's also became a rival with Cindy Lou Who's mom, Betty Lou Who, who is challenged to win the light decorating contest each year which Martha wins each year (mostly due to Martha's wealth standing and the mayor's feelings for her). Later she's seen telling Cindy what she knew about The Grinch whom she's known since childhood, and inadvertently confesses to having had a "crush" on him, though Cindy never asks her. At the Whobilation One-Thousand Celebration, Martha is seen unimpressed by The Mayor Augustus May Who's behavior. As Grinch arrives, she is seen watching him from the distance and cheering him, but hiding her feelings without being noticed. At the Gift Pass On, Augustus takes the opportunity to propose to Martha, knowing it would bother the Grinch, after giving him a gift that would purposefully remind him of his tormented childhood. Martha is speechless that Augustus has asked her to marry him as it makes her feel uneasy since she's clearly in love with The Grinch, despite her attempts to hide it. Before she can answer the proposal, she is interrupted by The Grinch who starts ranting about the commercial and frivolous side of Christmas, and proceeds to disrupt and destroy the celebration. She decides to think about Augustus's proposal until the next day. On Christmas morning, Martha watches Augustus publicly blame Cindy Lou for what happened, even though the blame was his. When Lou defends his daughter, Cindy, she listens Lou's speech about the true meaning of Christmas, is touched by it and realizes that Christmas is also about spending time with your loved ones, and realizes who it is she loves and desires to be with. In the end, Martha, who sees Augustus Maywho's true nature, decides to call off the engagement, give Augustus back his ring, and reveal her true feelings after the Grinch reforms which in turn makes The Grinch happy since he clearly feels the same way. She is then seen during the song "Welcome Christmas" at the Grinch's side and later at The Grinch's home where he's cutting the roast beast , where Martha and the Grinch can be seen flirting with each other. It would appear they have entered a relationship as they are seen smiling at each other as the film ends. Appearance Martha has long brown hair, which was previously straight with two pigtails as a child but is curled as an adult and has similar facial features as other adult Whos. She's shown to wear a black and white shirt and skirt, with white gloves in her childhood. Later on, she is shown to have matured into a curvy and arousing woman, with a robust chest, and an alluring behind. She is first seen as an adult wearing a Santa Claus inspired dress, that reveals a large amount of cleavage, and a very short skirt that doesn't cover much. She is later at the Whobilation in a tight red dress, exposing her slim, curvy figure and wears a mistletoe pin in her hair. She is later seen in her sleeping gown or robe, which is white and light blue, with large sleeves and is floor length. Trivia *Even though she denies that she has feelings for The Grinch, she has since childhood. She is unafraid of The Grinch, just like Cindy Lou Who, due to caring about him and shows some kindness to The Grinch in turn, though she doesn't see him until years later. *As children, Martha May returns The Grinch's feelings after saying to him that red and green are her favorite colors on Christmas which surprises The Grinch and he decides to give her a gift, until the next day when he is made fun of for both his homemade gift, and his bad shaving job by Augustus and the other children.This causes him to lose him temper, destroy the classroom and run away even though it hurts Martha May's feelings, and she has since felt bad since their childhoods. *In a deleted scene it is revealed that Martha May wins the light contest every year due to the Mayor's unreciprocated feelings for her, and therefore does not want her to lose the contest. In another deleted scene, Augustus asks Martha May on a date, but she politely turns him down. *When the Mayor proposes to her, she is stunned, because she still loves The Grinch and she hopes that The Grinch loves her too. In the end, she calls off the would-be engagement and reveals to everyone including The Mayor that her heart belongs to The Grinch. *Martha is the first girlfriend of The Grinch and the only love interest in this movie. *Martha May Who from How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) would not be included in the Grinch (2018) especially as the Grinch's love interest. It is possible that she was viewed as a gender stereotype. *It is unknown exactly when, or even why Martha May started having feelings for the Grinch, though it is sometime before we see them in grade school, where we can see that she is infatuated with the Grinch. It is implied that she hates the Mayor since school due to his treatment of Grinch, which is further cemented when he publicly ridicule's Cindy Lou on Christmas. It is assumed she falls in love with Grinch due to him being misunderstood and seeing that underneath his exterior he is sweet. *Helen Hunt, Nicole Kidman, Cameron Diaz, Famke Janseen, Joely Fisher, Rene Russo, Michelle Pfeiffer, Drew Barrymore, Sandra Bullock and Catherine O'Hara were briefly considered for the role of Martha May Whovier before Christine Baranski was cast. Navigation Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Pacifists Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Animal Kindness Category:Book Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Bond Creator Category:Charismatic Category:Self Hating Category:Tragic Category:Supporters Category:Love Rivals Category:Honorable Category:Voice of Reason Category:Businessmen Category:Genius Category:Harmonizers Category:Dissociative Category:Honest Category:Insecure Category:Loyal Category:Mysterious Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Non-Action Category:Paragon Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Selfless Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:The Chosen One Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wise Category:Humanoid Category:Optimists Category:Lawful Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Determinators Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Theatrical Heroes